


Inspiration

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I had an idea and welp..., hinted at original character/original character, these nerds are so fantastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: A trend goes around where people talk about those who have inspired them and our favorite Klance fangirls decide to contribute.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boyfriend Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733049) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Well guys, I couldn't stay away from our favorite Klance nerds for very long. I discussed this a bit with theoddpocalypse but most of the details I didn't share.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> **GIF WARNING. NOTHING FLASHING REALLY BUT STILL I DON'T WANT TO CAUSE PROBLEMS.**

The video opened with a brief intro before cutting to Ava, sitting behind her keyboard with a grin on her face.

"Hey guys," she began, waving excitedly. "I've got an intro now, thanks to Leah, also known as lemortdelancelot on Tumblr. I owe her one.

"Anyway, so a trend has been going around where people talk about the people who've inspired them and stuff like that. And I thought, wow, I should jump on that bandwagon!" She shrugged. "And I know what you are thinking." In a high-pitched voice, nasally she continued, "'What's the point, Ava? You already talk about how Keith inspires you in every other video. This is totally unnecessary!'

"Well," she noted, voice back to normal, "we all know how much Keith has inspired me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be majoring in music. I'd probably be studying something boring, like being an accountant. Acceptable job, just not for me. But that doesn't mean he is the only person who has contributed to who I am now.

"Honestly, I don't give this person enough credit. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be posting videos here. I honestly don't know what I'd be doing." She grinned. "Today, I'll be talking about Lance, AKA modernlancelot.

"For a long time, I've struggled with insecurities. I never really had many issues with my body. Instead, I always felt like I was never enough. Not talented enough. Not funny enough...Not good enough. I didn't feel like I mattered that much to my friends, or that they really cared about me. These feelings haunted me through high school.

"I had seen a few of Lance's videos before, but I didn't truly explore his channel until after the Cinnamon Challenge. I thought of both of them as these sort of unattainable goals of what I wanted to be. Keith's talent and Lance's confidence.

"Then," she took a deep breath, "Lance posted a vlog. And in it, he began talking about his own insecurities. Link is in the description if you want to watch it. Anyway, he talked a lot about things that I related to. Feeling...like you aren't good enough. Feeling as if you are the odd one out of your friends, and that you're not needed. It surprised me. I put this guy on such a pedestal, but it turned out he was...well, he was a lot more like me than I thought.

"It put a whole new perspective on him for me. I used to think that his confidence was innate, that he was naturally assured in everything he did and never felt less than perfect. But now I realize that it takes time and work to get to the point he is at. He was a guy who pushed through and did what he loved despite parts of himself saying that he wasn't good enough. And that made me want to push through too.

"It's not easy," she admitted, shrugging a little helplessly. "I still struggle a bit there. I don't think it ever fully goes away. But I just remind myself that I can get through it. And I've got people who I know care, like Elise and Leah and my family. So, if you ever feel like you aren't good enough, just know that you aren't alone."

Gesturing to the keyboard, she finally said, "Now, I dedicate this cover of 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert to Lance. I hope you all enjoy."

With that, she began to play.

* * *

_[Video Compilation of happy Keith moments, some featuring Klance but many also focusing on Keith's relationship with Shiro and others.]_

**lemortdelancelot**

Hey guys! So, I'm a huge fan of klance and @modernlancelot, if you couldn't tell by all the gifsets and edits and videos. But I recently realized I don't feature @kogane as much on his own. After my dear friend @kogayne posted a video talking about how Lance inspired her, I was motivated to make this video and talk a bit about how Keith inspired me.

I started watching Keith more after the Cinnamon Challenge. I knew about him vaguely, watched a couple of his covers. But it was after I started watching him more often that I realized all the shit he had to go through.

I'm not going to go into details about it, but there was a pretty major event that happened when I was in high school. It wasn't fun. I got really involved in fandom to withdraw from that bullshit.

I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that seeing Keith's videos reminded me that things get better. It reminded me that what I went through doesn't have to keep me from being successful and happy.

So, thanks Keith! I hope you get a chance to smile from this!

* * *

> **theweirdmageddon + lemortdelancelot**
> 
> **theweirdmageddon**
> 
> You are one of the strongest people I know
> 
> And I'm glad you were able to pull through
> 
> I'm not going to ask what happened but let me know if you ever need to talk
> 
> **lemortdelancelot**
> 
> Thanks Elise

* * *

**Elise** @_klance

@klancearegay @klancefan1 I am so grateful to have these two in my life. They've inspired me!

_[Selfie of all three girls, Elise grinning at the camera she is holding, her other hand holding up a peace sign like a nerd, Ava looking at her with a fond smile, and Leah, the giantess, leaning on both of them. All three wore purple t-shirts since Klance color.]_

**Ava <3** @klancearegay

@_klance <3

**Leah** @klancearegay

@_klance @klancearegay Ditto. I don't know where I'd be without you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Gif belongs to [chibird](http://chibird.com/). Her art is really cute and stuff, and I suggest you check out more of it! It is all so adorable and inspirational!
> 
> **Me:** *complains about formatting in Subscribed and how annoying it was to work with*  
>  **Me:** *proceeds to write another story with said format*
> 
> Thank you to theoddpocalypse for discussing this idea with me and listening to my seemingly random questions that were actually information I needed for this story but I didn't want to tell you so I could surprise you!
> 
> Are Elise and Ava dating at this point? Ask theoddpocalypse. I left it purposely vague.


End file.
